Two Degrees Of Separation
by RivalSilverFan
Summary: Black and white have been separated once more... This time the victims are not Reshiram and Zekrom. LugiaShipping! (ShadowLugiaXLugia) Rated T for safety. Two-Shot! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Silver: Ok... MORE NEW STORIES! XD. Read and Review, I don't own Pokémon. **

* * *

"One more time!" The voice yelled.

The high voltage crept into my skin making my body twitch involuntarily. I felt sickened and bored from all of this. Where all humans like this? Cold heartless machines? Everyday same pain, same routine, same hell, same hatred running in my veins.

"That's enough for today. Take it back" the voice said.

I was slowly wheeled back to my cage.

"Lucky for us, it never attacks." A different voice said.

I looked at the moon, my red eyes glowing.

It was true I never attacked. But I had my reasons.

I heard incoming steps and turned my head towards the person.

"Good boy" the original voice said.

I met his eyes fiercely.

"But then you have always been obedient." He said laughing.

"_Had my loved one's life not been under your control, I would have been since long flying, free." _I replied.

"I told you, opening your heart will make you free." he said.

_"Do you think it's my choice? You are trying something not even Michael couldn't accomplish." _

He laughed again and walked shaking his head.

I looked at the moon again remembering the many days I had flown with my loved one under it's light, crossing the skys faster than a Rayquaza. But that all changed all too soon, and we both had to bear the pain of being seperated again.

The words she had last spoken to me where still echoing in my mind.

_"Little Ruby you will never leave me again. Promise!" _

And I had broken my promise._  
_

Trying to escape meant her permanent injury or death... both which I couldn't abide.

A single tear ran down my face and splashed on the floor, and my heart sealed itself harder than ever.

I opened my mouth and allowed a shadowy orb to form.

I launched it ,vainly hoping that my loved one will see it, allowing to cross the bars and travel for a little distance before fizzling up.

At the instant he returned.

"What did you?" he snapped at me.

"_Fire a Dark Pulse..."_

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

_"Why?"_

"To keep your beloved one safe." He replied

_"You're a bas**** you know?_" I said.

He laughed.

"At least my loved one is always safe. That's how pathetic you are... You yearn for your loved one but can keep her safe, and you are a Pokémon with awesome abilities too." he said still laughing.

_"Shut up" _I snapped.

"Although I still can't why she loves although you've broken a promise and still haven't returned... Pah! Blacks! Can't trust them!" (Yes I meant to be racist here but I didn't mean to offend anyone)

"_I said shut up." _I growled.

"Do you know that you still cause nightmares to some children." he said oblivious to my rapidly increasing fury as he showed me a crude child's drawing. It was a little stickman running and above it was _a_ huge black and silver, with red eyes and bloody teeth monster.

I flinched remembering my uncontrolled past deeds.

"Pah! I should have destroyed you ages ago." he spat.

_"Then why didn't you and end MY sufferings. You have taken my soul and spirit far away." _I said my body shaking with evident anger.

"Too messy, waste of good poisons, rope may break etc." he replied haughtily.

That was the straw that broke the Numel's back. I looked at him between my bars and closed my eyes. When I opened them my body was outlined in a dark aura, the bars were bent to form a large circle. And HE was on the other side of the room.

"Aargh" he moaned.

_"I am stronger than you, never forget that!" _I said triumphantly_._

He sneered.

"Soldiers destroy her."

_"NO!" _I roared.

But it was too late. The monitor showed her flying near the ground, then... a large beam of energy struck her down, and she let out an agonized scream. Then the horrid stillness.

I shuddered.

"You have won your freedom." He said triumphantly.

I looked at him, my tears now falling freely.

"GO!" He yelled at me.

I didn't move.

"SOLDIERS! MAKE HIM MOVE!" He yelled loudly.

About thirty PoKéMoN trainers appeared with with some Ramparados and Bastiodon, who began using Zen Headbutt and Iron Head respectivley.

I backed away slowly until all that seperated me between the sky was a thin pane of glass. I didn't hesitate this time. I smashed the glass and flew off.

I flew to where we first met. The inky black ocean.

_"My beloved one... I am sorry" _I said out loud.

Then I heard a faint song... one I could never in my entire life mistake.

I looked up at the moon and saw glowing blue eyes and a faintly outlined body approaching me.

_"Lugia!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokémon. Read and review.**

* * *

Little Sapphire and I met half way. Every second seemed like eternity. Her embracing me, and searching for signs of mistreatment. Me nuzzling her. Our lips touching. Our eyes locking.

"Sweet." A voice sneered.

I pushed myself from her embrace and glared at the speaker.

_"Y-you!_" I growled. "_What do you want? You granted me my freedom!"_

"_Little Ruby, do you know that human?_" She asked me.

I didn't answer.

"Unfortunately we accidentally destroyed the projected Lugia, not your mate." His calmness irked me. So did his UFO thing that he was using to hover in midair.

I placed my wings protectively over her. The meaning was clear. If you want to harm her, kill me first.

He snickered. "Why don't you see how people react when they see you? If the reaction is positive, I'll let you go."

I nodded, knowing that I had no choice, if I wanted my beloved one's life. I followed him obediently, my head hanging well below normal.

She was behind me, like my shadow. A forced smile appeared on my lips. How ironic. That the Shadow beasts should have a pure shadow.

"Don't lag!" He snapped at me.

I jerked my head up. _"I'm not! You slow down!"_

"One more comment and I will leash you!"

I winced at the threat. Being leashed was one of the last thing I intended to remember in front of her. Maybe Little Sapphire noticed my reaction, for she flew closer to me, and caressed me with her left wing.

Above me thunder roared and rain started pelting my smooth body. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I remembered the last rainy day my loved one and I had spent. Together. Cuddling. Loving. Not in this world of hate and pain.

"Land!" His voice commanded me.

I obeyed. I hated being a puppet between his hands, but I couldn't risk Little Sapphire again. I landed silently between the buildings. As I landed, everyone fled.

"Don't worry! He's sedated. He won't harm you. Jones!"

The man appeared from behind him, and slipped a noose around my neck.

I gave a low growl. "Take this thing off!"

Jones tightened the noose around my neck. So tight that my breathing became cramped.

A kid poked his head cautiously from behind a building. "W-what is sedated?" He asked carefully.

"Sedated means drugged." Jones answered. At these words kids swarmed from buildings around me. Lugia looked at me.

_"Fly_." I begged, my voice not my own. "_Before they hurt you."_

Lugia flapped her wings and rose. _"I'll stay near you._" She promised.

Adults were starting to appear grinning. "Well done!" Someone exclaimed.

Hands were starting to poke me. The noose was getting tighter. My tail-spikes were getting yanked. The noose just got tighter. Sticks beating me. Noose so tight. World starting fade. "_I. Have. To. Hold. On_." I thought desperately. "_For. Lugia. Have. To. Open. My. Heart."_

My red eyes closed, and refused to open.

"_Am I in heaven?_" I wondered. "_Not likely. Pokémon in heaven feel like a million bucks. Maybe in hell? But why is it so dark?"_

Next to me was a beam of light, so like my mate. It moved ahead confidently. I had no choice but to follow it. It moved steadily ahead for a while, then stopped in front of what appeared to be a clenched fist, with chains covering it. The light seemed to look at me.

"_Open it_." I beseeched.

The light needed no encouragement. It flew straight inside the fist. Slowly but surely, the fist began to glow. I closed my eyes, and opened them. But the view had changed. My beloved one was looking at me in surprise, and the rain was pelting me again. Was I back to reality?

Then I noticed something. The noose wasn't around my silver neck. Silver?! I looked at my body in astonishment. I was back to normal! But my tail-spike and back-plates were pink.

"A- Shiny?" The voice stammered from behind me.

I flapped my wings effortlessly. No more pain from him, I was free.

"COME BACK HERE!" He commanded.

I flicked my wings at him. "_I am not under your control."_

Without waiting for a reply, I flew. Little Sapphire flew after me. She nuzzled me. "_Little Ruby. I-I._" To my dismay she began crying.

_"Hush_." I soothed her. Nothing mattered now. Not the scars tainting my body. Not the pain I was feeling. Not the rain that made me shiver. We were together. And will stay together to the end of the world.

**_XXX  
First they ignore you,  
Then they laugh at you,  
Then they fight you,  
Then you win. ~Ghandi.  
XXX_**

* * *

**Okay... How was it?  
To those who are still confused:  
The narrator was the Shadow Lugia. His mate calls him Little Ruby, due to his glowing red eyes. He retains the nickname when he opens his heart, and is discovered to be shiny.  
His mate is a normal female Lugia who he calls Little Sapphire. She was the key to Little Ruby's opening of heart.  
Him: His name was never mentioned, but he was Shadow Lugia's captor and torturer at the institution.  
His flying object is based on the items the Pokémon Pinchers in Guardian Signs use to fly.  
Jones is his helper.  
The place Shadow Lugia was kept at is a Government Institution that captures abnormal Pokémon and does cruel experiments on them while claiming it's for the world's safety.  
Hope everything is clear(er) by now! If you still don't get something, ask!**


End file.
